Life With Naruto
by Tranquil Harmony
Summary: 5 year old Max and Chloe were walking down a street one day and they saw someone digging through trash. This person was a boy their age, but unknown to the girls this boy was a war hero who is now back in his 5 year old body. What will happen when they meet this boy? How will he change them? How will they change him? Find out next time on Life With Naruto! (NarutoxChloexMax)
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Prologue Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange &Naruto sadly. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter all of you lovely people! :D**

There were two girls walking down a clear street of the park; one, a brunette, the other a blonde. The two were making small talk as both of their parents were sitting at a park bench chatting about "grown up stuff" the duo officially called it. They were walking by when they saw a blonde boy who looked about their age digging through a trash can; most likely searching for food. The boy saw them and he grinned at them. A fox like one. They both saw that he had 3 whiskers on each cheek of his face maybe they were birth marks? He also had blue eyes. Max looked at it and thought it was beautiful. So blue, like the ocean. But this one looks; deeper. Yeah that was the right word.

 _'Kurama. Have you found out why I'm in my 5 year old body?'_ Naruto asked the Fox.

 ** _'No. I couldn't find out yesterday either. But your orphan cover was a good idea. It's a shame we were somehow transported here literally a year after the war.'_** Kurama grumbled.

 _'Yeah I agree. Too bad we don't know a Jutsu about dimension travel. That would be really useful. Ya know?'_ Naruto sighed.

 ** _'Yes Naruto. But what is strange is that you still have all of your abilities intact. I would think you would at least lose your chakra control as it wasn't defined in this age. After all you're not 18 anymore; you're 5.'_** The Kyubi reasoned.

 _'Yeah, really strange dattebayo. But I gotta go Kura-chan to see what these girls want. See ya!'_ Naruto teased. Now before the big bad fox could yell at him for using that nickname, he cut off the connection.

Naruto finished talking to his fox companion and approached the girls.

"Hey what's up?" He asked using his foxy grin. The girls looked concerned.

"Dude are you alright? You want some food? We got food for ya." The taller blonde girl spoke.

"Yeah. Our parents are setting up a picnic in the park, you can join if you want." The brunette assured.

"Yeah! It'll be rad!" The blonde girl said. Naruto just smiled.

"That would be cool... But why would you do this for me?" Naruto asked trying to gauge their character. He had no problem getting food from the trash. He used to do it in the village when he was this age after all. But he thought it was his chance to make friends. He didn't see kids around his physical age yesterday and much today. The girls he was talking to at the moment were his first encounter.

"You're digging in the trash for food. How could we not?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, that's totally not cool." The blonde girl said in concern for him.

"Okay, I'll eat with you on one condition." Naruto paused for dramatic effect. He then continued before they got impatient.

"What are your names? Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He grinned.

"Max Caulfield." She said courteously.

"And I'm Chloe Price." The other girl looked him over and approached him and put her hand over her forehead seeing that the top of Naruto's head barely reached her lips.

"Hehe. You're short." Chloe giggled teasingly. Naruto pouted making the taller girls giggle. He stops pouting after Chloe tugged on his wrist.

"Now come on, let's get some food in you. Right Max?" Chloe smiled.

"Um, yeah. Right!" She answered as she realized she was being left behind. Naruto just looks around the park and at the squirrels, the birds and all. He was amused when he saw a squirrel eating acorns. Cute little guy. For a few moments as the trio walked further into the park that's when he saw the 4 grown ups, 2 women, 2 men; happily chatting with an already set up picnic blanket as they got out all of their food. They all saw their children approaching with a newcomer. A blonde kid with blue eyes and.. Whisker birth marks? They also noticed his tattered clothing and dirty face.

"Hey dear, who is your new friend?" Joyce asked Chloe.

"His name is Naruto mom. We took him here to get food, he was looking for scraps in the dumpster; not a good thing." Chloe says releasing Naruto's wrist and folding her arms.

"Of course he can join! Come on pal this is where the feast is." William said patting the top of his head as Ryan Caulfield walked toward them saying that they need their "guy time" leaving the 4 females alone. William took this opportunity to talk to the 5 year old get to some information on why he is alone. He felt bad for the kid. Who wouldn't seeing a toddler dig in the trash and being all alone with no parents to look after them. See them grow up.

"So Naruto, my name is William and over there is Ryan. I'm Chloe's father."

"And I'm Max's." Ryan says casually.

"I'm wondering. Why are you all alone? Digging through the trash for food?" William asked concerned. Naruto sighs sadly.

"I've always been alone. You see my parents died in a car crash when I was born." He lied easily. He made up a backstory when he figured he couldn't get back to his dimension after all he couldn't just say, "Yeah I'm from a different dimension." It would make him sound crazy. Or very adorable since he's still 5 imagination and all that jazz. The good thing about it was that William believed him along with Ryan.

"That's terrible." Ryan said solemnly.

"Yes it is. Also are you an orphan? If you are why not stay at a foster home?" William asked. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Um, I tried. But.. They don't like me." The 2 males looked confused.

"Why wouldn't they like you? Did you do something?" Ryan asked. Naruto then told them about his prank that involved a car wrench, a potato, 2 cabbages, and most importantly a bag of corn cobs with a screwdriver plucked into all of them. What he said made the 2 adults laugh loudly for the universe to hear as they clutch their stomachs and start to roll on the floor. The females hear them laughing and looked in their direction in amusement.

"Naruto must be really hitting it off huh girls?" Joyce asked.

"He is an adorable child." Vanessa Caulfield commented smiling softly.

"I think I should adopt him." Joyce said to Vanessa as Chloe and Max started chatting about something else. Vanessa widened her eyes at her.

"You're gonna adopt him? Why Joyce?" She asked a little confused.

"Well, he's all alone and digging through the trash for food. He seems like a good kid, after all Chloe did drag him here." Joyce reasoned. Vanessa listened intently as she nods in agreement.

"That's reasonable I think that is a great idea." Vanessa says smiling. Joyce smiled also as she noticed Max taking her daily "selfie" as the new hip kids called it. Joyce called them over. They ran up to her of course.

"What's up mom?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to answer a very important question dear." Joyce says seriously. Chloe nods in anticipation.

"How would you like for Naruto to stay with us at our home?" Joyce asks. Chloe just smiles.

"Sure! That would be great! He can stay in my room too!" Chloe says giving them the go ahead. Joyce smiles as she calls the boys over.

"You need something honey?" William asks having recovered from his laughing fit with Ryan from Naruto's prank. The two adults officially called it the 'Veggie Wedgie Prank.'

"How do you feel about adopting Naruto, William? Chloe already thinks it's a great idea. Right honey?" Joyce asks Chloe as she gave a nod.

"I think it would be a great idea William. He wouldn't be alone anymore and have a family." Max adds in.

"Alright you got me. Though I wasn't gonna say no ya know." William says patting Naruto's head. Naruto just grins.

"Alright! You're in our family now Shorty." Chloe says giving Naruto a new nickname. He just pouts making Max and her giggle.

"Guys I think we should get to the food now, for Naruto's sake." Max suggested. Naruto grinned at her.

"Thanks Maxy!" He said gratefully. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Maxy? That's a new one. When did you come up with that?" Max asked. Naruto inwardly smirked. After all besides from that trip with Jiraiya about teaching him 'the basics' the Toad Sage also taught him how to flirt. Although Naruto didn't use the Old Pervert's way of flirting as that usually ends up with Jiraiya on the ground groaning in pain.

"I did just now. Because it sounds like pretty. And you're very pretty Maxy!" Naruto said with a grin. Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm not pretty?" She teased. Naruto chuckles a little.

"When did I say that? Of course you're very pretty." Naruto said smiling. Chloe giggled.

"Touche Shorty. Now come on let's eat. I'm starving." Chloe declares as she sets up a spot for the 3 friends. They all grab a plate from the basket as they took out the food. It was a breakfast meal as it involved; eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes. The beverages though included two gallons of orange juice, yum.

An hour later everyone got finished eating their food and was very satisfied.

"That was great thanks you guys!" Naruto said gratefully.

"Sure. Now that you're going to be living with my family there's no need to be jerks." Chloe said as she got up from the picnic blanket and walked toward her parents saying she'll be back. Naruto smiled hearing that. She's pretty nice. Naruto now looked at Max seeing she had a dazed look on her face. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Maximus." Naruto quipped startling her. She falls over in fright. Making Naruto laugh. She pouted making him laugh harder. He stops laughing after a few moments as he looked at her.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

"Your eyes. They look.. Nice. I was wondering if I can take a picture of them." Max said rubbing her arm. Although she also has blue eyes she liked the certain look of his; Naruto's eyes looked deep, like the ocean. They also had the attraction of being bright and warm. She greatly admired that. Also when you speak to him he just somehow draws you in. She really liked that about the blonde, even though they just met a few minutes ago. Naruto just grinned at her request.

"Sure, just make sure you turn off the flash. I don't want to be blind now." Naruto joked. What Max didn't know was that Naruto just reviewed information about cameras and tech from a dispelled Shadow Clone at the moment. Max smiles before taking out an instant snap shot camera, one of the older kinds.

"Cool." She says taking a close up picture of Naruto's eyes. She shows him the picture after waving out back and forth. Naruto looks at it and grins.

"I always did like the older models. I don't know what it is but they take better pictures." Naruto said in his thinking pose. Max smiled at that.

"Yeah, I like these cameras too." Max agreed smiling. That's when Chloe came in.

"Max, Shorty come on. We're gonna visit a clothing store to get the short guy some clothes." Chloe teased jabbing her elbow at Naruto making him pout once more. The taller girls giggle again as the three of them walked off. Naruto sighs as they enter a clothing shop. Once inside they found a bundle of clothes and shoes _everywhere._ You couldn't move 3 feet in a single direction without seeing a single t-shirt. Chloe tugged on his wrist handing him a wad of cash.

"My parents gave me this to hand it to you. They said to get a few pairs of clothes that would last the year and all that jazz." Chloe said dragging Max off to talk about stuff. Naruto shrugs as he finds clothing that either come in black, white, and most of all. ORANGE. What kind of person would he be if he didn't get orange stuff? A terrible person, that kind. Naruto was browsing when he noticed a black shirt that had Gollum from Lord of the Rings on the front. And above him had the words "MY PRECIOUS" in orange bold letters. It was safe to say that store definitely made a sale. Naruto in the next moment after getting that shirt saw a pair of Air Jordan 1 Shattered Blackboard Retro Black Oranges. Wow that was a lot to write on the box. It looked divine to the physically young war hero. After all it had all of the desired colors. Black, white, and most importantly orange!

The price tag on the box said 88% off. The original price was $799.00 wow that was a lot to spend on those shoes. The price now though is $95.88 huh that's a great deal! Major price drop. What? No one likes orange? The bastards.. Oh well. More awesome orange stuff for himself. Naruto just began the search for comfortable socks and undergarments. He found some orange and black colored ones that seemed efficient and went to look for black khaki joggers. Naruto didn't know why but when he went to the library to look at clothes for shopping online the other day; the khaki joggers caught his eye. Besides it would look good with his sneakers. Naruto also went around the store looking for a regular black zip up jacket. He found one and looked for other clothes that he wanted.

An hour later Naruto gathers all of his clothes and shoes and walked to the front desk. He tries to put up all of the clothes and things onto the counter but sadly he was too short. The lady at the counter noticed this, giggled, said he was adorable, and finally put all of his clothes into plastic bags. She just kept the boxes of shoes to the side.

"That will be $395.47 young man." The girl giggles. Naruto grins as he pulled out the money. He forgot to count the money before going on a shopping spree. He just hands her the whole amount of cash as she counted out the money and how much change he would get back. Naruto waits patiently as she finishes.

"Here you go." She says as she handed Naruto back $49.53 . Naruto smiles as he took the money, clothes, and shoes as the now turned toddler bid her a good day. He walked toward the exit seeing Max and Chloe waving toward him.

"Alright Shorty what did you get?" Chloe asked looking into the bags. Naruto grins.

""Only the best kind. Believe it!" Naruto says pumping out his chest proudly.

"Okay, we are firm believers oh wise one." Max says bowing her head in mock respect. Naruto just chuckled.

"Okay, we should go back to my place; you need to get into these clothes and take a shower. Cupeesh?" Chloe says as Naruto nods. Chloe gives a big clap in confirmation as they all carry the bags and boxes of new clothing. They head toward the park while the adults were in the process of cleaning up the picnic. They arrive during the time the picnic clean up process was almost done.

"Alright mom we're ready!" Chloe says excitedly. Joyce just smiles.

"Alright Hun. Now how about you and Naruto wait in the car while we finish? And Max. Do you want to spend a night over? If that is alright with your parents of course." Joyce says as the 3 kids look at the adult Caulfields. They both give out a nod of approval.

"Sure why not?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, it would be fun right Maxine?" Vanessa asks receiving a delighted nod from her daughter.

"Alright it's settled! Now how about the 3 of you wait in our car? Here are the keys." William says handing Chloe a key-chain with a jumble of keys.

"It will be this key to unlock the door." William said pointing to a silver key. She nods excitedly dragging her 2 friends.

"This is awesome." Max says. Chloe nodded.

"Yup! It's gonna be such a blast!" Chloe agreed when they reach the car.

 _'Now I'm sleeping over a girl's house. Don't make fun of me Kurama.'_ Naruto advised. Kurama hollers with laughter.

 ** _'I'm loving it already. But still that escalated really quickly. They just met you. Now they want you to live with them. It might be because you looked pitiful digging through trash.'_** The fox deduced. Naruto nods in agreement.

 _'Yeah, I guess so. Now I gotta go Kura-chan!'_ Naruto says cutting off the connection before the fox could yell at him for the abused nickname. Naruto puts his attention to the real world seeing Chloe unlock the car, hearing her yell "Success!" Naruto chuckles opening the back door for the 2 girls.

"Oh, such a gentlemen." Chloe teased entering the car. Max giggles.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiles patting his arm. Naruto also enters as he moves into the middle part of the seat; the 2 girls on either side of him. The group made small talk while Chloe's parents entered the vehicle.

"Alright. Are you guys ready? If you are buckle in your seat-belt." William advised. The 3 nodded. Naruto though was glad he sent shadow clones to read up in the library. After all he wouldn't know a thing about this world if he didn't read.

"Yes sir!" Chloe jokes saluting him. Everyone laughs while William drives making talk with his wife. They arrive at a partially painted 2 story blue house.

"Why is the house partially painted?" Naruto ask with a confused expression clearly showing on his face. William just smiles.

"I'm just making progress. I paint it everyday some parts at a time. It's a slow process but I'll get there." William answers making Naruto grin.

"I can help out if you don't mind." Naruto says giving him the puppy eyes. William laughs.

"Sure thing pal. Now let's get you set up into Chloe's room. Then we'll start painting the house." William said patting his head. Everyone smiles as the girls took Naruto on a tour of the house. An hour later the 3 kids end up in the backyard. There was a small back cat sleeping near the swing set.

"That is Bongo. My cat." Chloe said pointing at the slumbering animal.

"Is that a swing set?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, my one and only." Chloe answered cheekily.

"Cool, but I should probably take a shower, the bathroom's upstairs right?" Naruto asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, upstairs and take a left, should be there." Chloe said dragging Max toward the swing set. Naruto grabbed his new clothes when he entered inside and took a long needed shower. Some time later Naruto came out of the bathroom clean as a whistle. He was also wearing his Gollum "MY PRECIOUS" shirt his black khaki joggers and his white, orange, and black Air Jordans. He walked out toward the backyard seeing the 2 girls using the swing set. They stop abruptly seeing him washed off and in clean clothes. Max muttered to herself.

"And I thought he looked good before..." She says receiving a jab of Chloe's elbow.

"Ha! You like Shorty!" She declared teasingly.

"I don't!" Max tried to deny with a blush on her face. Unluckily for them Naruto heard everything. He wouldn't have if he didn't use chakra to enhance his hearing.

"Oi! What are you girls talking about?" Naruto asked faking confusion.

"Oh we were talking about how Ma-" Chloe was interrupted by Max's hand covering her mouth. Naruto just approached them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well. You two having fun?" Naruto teased. Chloe just stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"So Naruto? You wanna play on the swing?" Max asked hoping to change the subject. Besides Naruto looked like he's never seen a contraption like the swing set.

"I'll wait until you're finished you both looked like you were having fun. What kind of person would I be if I ruined that dattebayo?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Oooh, so sweet right Maximus?" Chloe whispered to her freckled friend. Max felt the heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Ugh. Chlooooeeee." Max said complained. The blonde girl just shrugs.

"What? I'm just saying." She says as she got off the swing set.

"Naruto you can play on the swing now, I gotta set up my bed for us, it's getting late." Chloe said giving Max a wink.

"Oh okay." Naruto says sitting on the swing.

"So, um. How do you do this?" Naruto laughs sheepishly. Max giggles.

"Well, you kick your feet out like this." Max said as she swung her legs back and forth.

"See? Easy peasy lemon squeezey." Max quipped. Naruto then swings his feet out like her.

"You're right. It's pretty easy." Naruto says laughing with enjoyment as he got higher and higher. Max stops swinging for a bit as she looked at Naruto. She pulled out her camera and took a picture. She waved the picture back and forth and looked at it.

"That's a keeper." She whispers. Unfortunately Naruto heard her and stopped swinging.

"What's a keeper? He asked. Max smiles as she showed him the picture.

"It looks nice, right?" Max asked. Her answer was a nod from the blonde.

"Yeah! You're a great photographer. Believe it!" Naruto said getting sucked into his childish tendencies making her giggle. She looks him over and mostly notices his shirt.

"Hey! I have that exact same shirt!" Max exclaimed joyously. Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked down.

"Cool, I dunno why, I thought it was a pretty cool shirt." Naruto said in his thinking pose.

"Yeah, it's pretty wicked." Max said as she stood up.

"I think we should help Chloe out with her room." Max suggested receiving a nod from the whisker marked boy. They both walked into the house and upstairs to see Chloe fixing up her bed.

"Okay you two. Let's go to bed. Seriously I'm so tired." Chloe said giving a yawn and stripped down into a shirt and undergarments. Naruto did also and took off his clothes leaving him in his boxers. Max looked at them like they were crazy.

"Chloe!" She gasps receiving a shrug from her best friend.

"What? It's not like Naruto is gonna do pervy stuff to us. Right Shorty?" She asks laying down on the bed. Naruto to shook his head.

"Nah I'm just tired." He did as he laid down next to his fellow blonde. Max just sighed as she also got into her sleepwear. A shirt and undergarments like Chloe. She laid down onto the other side of Naruto as they pulled up a blanket to sleep under. A few minutes later the 3 were sound asleep. Unknown to the mysteries of what life will bring them.

 **End of Prologue Chapter 1 The Meeting: Next time on Prologue Chapter 2: The Accident**

 **(A:N weird crossover huh? I don't know why but this was kind of stuck in my head. But anyways. Thanks for reading and please Review! I love that stuff. Now please enjoy the rest of your day.)**


	2. Prologue Chapter 2: The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor the Naruto series; but I do own a pair of scissors!**

 **Also you guys are amazing I mean; 20+ Reviews and 1,000+ Views? That is such a great start to this! Now I want you to do me a favor and enjoy this chapter or tell me what I need to improve on. Please state your opinion overall! Now please read.**

 **Prologue Chapter 2: The Accident**

It had been 8 years since the Price and Caulfield family have met the little Uzumaki. A lot has changed since then; for example the house the Price family is living in has been completely painted blue. Ever since Naruto has moved in the house has always been very lively and happy. Something that they greatly appreciated. Max, Chloe and Naruto are now running through the house in pirate costumes doing what kids do best. Play.

"Aaarrr! You're going down matey!" Chloe declared while waving around a hook replacing her hand. Max steps back as Chloe lunged toward her.

"No me ain't going nowhere because yer gonna walk the plank villain!" She yelled as they entered Chloe's bedroom. Max sees a foam sword laying on the blonde girl's bed and grabs it quickly. While she was getting the sword Chloe lunges only for Max to deflect her hook with the sword. They stay like that in a struggle for power.

"Yer will walk the plank Captain Chloe!" The brunette grunted. Chloe just shakes her head while smirking as she starts to overpower the younger girl. Chloe starts winning the struggle as Max steps back and was about to fall over. But before she could, a certain blonde boy sprints into the room and tackles both girls onto the bed. Naruto quickly holds both of them down. He puts one leg on either side of the girls and one hand holding down the weapon armed hands.

"No, ye both will believe it!" He says grinning down at them. Unluckily for him he only had 2 hands and with both Max and Chloe together they still had at least 1 free hand. The girls look at each other, smile deviously, and flip Naruto over until they both were straddling him. Naruto struggles to get free but couldn't as he was bound to the bed by both girls. **(A:N Now before you guys shove a Rasengan down my throat I should inform you that Naruto is not using his Chakra controlled strength because that would make him unfair in this situation. Now please continue.)**

"Nice try Shorty but we win." Chloe winks while getting off of the bed. She then walks toward her open door and waits for the duo. Max just smiles down at the blonde. She then realizes her position and blushes while quickly getting off of the bed. She holds her hand out to help the blonde out of the bed. He smiles while accepting the gesture. They both then walk toward Chloe and the trio start to exit the room. Before they reached the stairs Max had an idea and stopped in front of the group while taking out her camera. The two blondes raise their eyebrows in amusement.

"I was hoping that we all could take a picture together. So that we could celebrate our pirate awesomeness." Max says as the trio grins and gets into position. Naruto moves into the middle of the girls with Chloe on his left and Max on the right. They all smile while looking at the lens as Max takes the picture. The photo immediately prints from the camera and Max waves the picture around before showing it to the duo. They all smile looking at themselves in the picture.

"We look great dattebayo." Naruto grins receiving nods from the girls.

"Yup we're amazing. Now come on guys let's make breakfast. Unless you want to starve to death." Chloe joked while walking down the stairs. She was followed by Naruto but Max shouted toward them.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom go on ahead." She spoke while entering into the restroom. Chloe immediately stops dead in her tracks when she heard the bathroom door close. Instantly she had an evil idea running through her head. Naruto accidentally bumps into her while walking down. The blonde boy was confused onto why she stopped like that.

"Chloe, why did you stop?" He asked quizzically. Chloe just smirks at her fellow blonde.

"Wanna play truth or dare really quick? I'll ask first." Chloe said. Naruto heard that tone before with Sakura and the last time he argued against that voice he was punched into a wall. Yeah, he wasn't gonna have that happen again so he followed willingly.

"Okay go ahead dattebayo." Naruto grins foxily. Chloe smirks as she had the perfect dare set up for the blonde.

"Alright. Truth or dare?" She asks a little too willingly.

"Dare." Naruto answered confidently. Meanwhile Chloe chuckled inwardly.

"I dare you to kiss Max when she exits that bathroom. And also it has to last longer than 3 seconds. Got it Shorty?" Chloe smirks seeing the surprised expression on his face.

"Um, why?.." Naruto asked a little confused. Chloe sighs in frustration. How dense can someone be?

"In case you couldn't tell; she obviously has a crush on you. And well I thought why not? So you _have_ to kiss her." Chloe winks pushing him up the stairs and starts walking down.

"Remember longer than 3 seconds!" She calls out while going down the staircase to see what William was doing. Naruto sighs as he heard the Kyubi hollering with laughter.

 _'Not a word Kurama.'_ Naruto told the fox who laughed even harder as he started rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. Naruto walked up the stairs and leaned on the wall while waiting until Max was done doing her business. A few minutes later Max exited the bathroom and saw Naruto just looking at the wall in front of him in a daze. She was confused as to why he was still up here while Chloe and her dad were most likely making breakfast. She did the most logical thing she thought of at that moment. She waved her hand in front of his face startling the blonde. She giggled seeing his facial expression.

"Okay that was funny. But Naruto why are you still up here? Were you waiting for me?" Max asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I also gotta do something." Naruto explained vaguely. Max just raised her eyebrow.

"And what would that b-" She was interrupted as Naruto pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

 _'Oh my gosh. He's actually kissing me.'_ She thought stupefied. After a lot more than 3 seconds of lip locking Naruto finally let go leaving a stunned Max feeling like jelly.

"Um.. Why did you do that?" She asked confused. Naruto sighed.

"Chloe dared me to. Sorry about that dattebayo." Naruto apologized while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Max just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's okay, it's not your fault it was just a dare no biggie. _Although I wish it lasted longer.._ " Max said whispering the last part to herself. Naruto shrugs before walking down the stairs with Max in tow. As Naruto reached the first floor he saw Chloe walking toward them with an excited grin.

"So, how'd it go?" Chloe asked nudging the both of them. Naruto and Max just sigh.

"Chloe. Why did you dare Naruto to kiss me?" She exasperated. Chloe just smirks.

"The real question is, why not?" She asked quizzically making them sigh once more. Chloe just spoke again.

"Oh and Shorty?" She asked getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He barely asked before she pulled him into a make out session while Max was gawking at them. A few more seconds later Chloe let go of Naruto who in turn slumped onto the floor comically with a nosebleed. Chloe just giggled before helping the knucklehead up. Naruto stood up on wobbly legs as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Just because I dared you to kiss her doesn't mean you should leave me out Shorty." Chloe winked before going into the kitchen. Max looked at Naruto and shrugged before following the other blonde. Naruto also heard Kurama hollering with laughter. Again. Naruto sighs before walking into the kitchen to see what the girls and William were doing. It looked like the two girls were going to take a picture as they posed in the middle of the kitchen. They saw Naruto coming and gestured for him to get into the picture also.

"Come on Shorty you in the middle." She said as Naruto happily grinned and stepped in between the two girls. He soon hooked both arms around both of their shoulders. Although it was a little difficult as they were both taller than him.

"Alright, say cheese!" William said as there was a flash that came from the old instant print camera. Max blinked after the flash in surprise as William chuckled looking at the picture.

"You know, someday dad will get one of them newfangled computers." Chloe said knowledgeably.

"I hope the flash didn't scare you Max; this is a keeper." William said waving the picture around. Chloe approached him excitedly and took the photo from his hands.

"Not until I see it first! You know the rules dad! Right Shorty? Tell him!" Chloe grinned as Naruto nodded.

"Yup! You don't keep the photos until we all see the picture. Right Max?" Naruto asked as Max gave a courteous nod.

"Yeah he's right." She said peering at the picture.

"Wowser. We all look great." Max said in approval. Naruto grinned.

"Because I'm in the picture dattebayo." Naruto said folding his arms and nodding. William laughed at their antics before looking at the picture.

"Alright Chloe, give me the thumbs-up or thumbs-down." William said as he saw Chloe contemplate before giving her answer.

"Well, I might just allow this one into the family album." Chloe accepted as they got back to cooking.

"Qui, I volunteer to break the eggs!" Chloe stated before anyone else. Naruto grinned as he got to mixing the batch of dough and William poured some ingredients into his batch. Max smirked as she took William's camera.

"Now I get to take a photo!" The brunette exclaimed soon before the trio in front of her turned around.

"Make me a star!" Chloe exclaimed. Naruto didn't say anything and just stood there in the middle with his signature grin.

"Just make me look young!" William said smiling into the camera. Max then took the picture seeing a flash brighten at the three. The photo immediately printed out of the camera with Max snatching it before waving it around. After that Max placed the camera and the picture onto the counter next to Chloe. The blonde looked at the picture and smiled before going back to baking. Max looked at them seeing if she could help out with anything. She walked toward Naruto who just got finished mixing his batch.

"Naruto you're learning quickly! Soon you'll be a better cook than all of us." William praised placing his batch onto a pan over the stove. It turned out they were making crepes to Max's amusement. Chloe decided to compliment Naruto's cooking also.

"Dad's right Shorty. Every time I cook now I have to stop and start thinking about the meatloaf you made for my birthday. IT RULED." Chloe said as Naruto blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Now my ramen-" He started before he was interrupted by Max who groaned.

"You always seem to include ramen into any conversation involving food. I'm beginning to think you're obsessed with them." Max said giggling as she noticed the priceless look on Naruto's face. His mouth was open and his eyes dilated with wide blue irises staring back at her in horror.

"I am NOT obsessed with ramen!" Naruto quickly denied. Chloe chuckled at that.

"Says the guy who wanted ramen for his 10th birthday." She teased getting Naruto to scowl.

"Okay fine. I might just like it a _little_ too much." Naruto admitted halfheartedly getting William to chuckle.

"Whatever you want to believe buddy." He said placing Chloe's batch onto a pan over the stove. Naruto just sighed before looking over his shoulder to see Max looking a little lost.

"Max you want to help me with this batch." Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, sure!" She happily obliged moving over to the stove. Naruto heated a 12-inch nonstick skillet and placed the heat on medium.

"Max can you please get that rubber spatula in that drawer over there?" Naruto asked getting Max to nod in return. She opened the compartment seeing a bundle of utensils and silverware placed neatly into it. Max smirked seeing a black rubber spatula and handing it to Naruto. Naruto took the spatula and looked at the heating crepes.

"Alright, Max I'll help you with the first batch okay?" Naruto said handing her the spatula.

"Okay what do I do?" She asked taking the spatula from the blonde. Max stood in front of the stove as she felt Naruto behind her grasp onto her hand that was holding the spatula. Max blushed at the gesture seeing what he was doing. She may be 13 but that didn't mean she was dumb as to the idea of flirting although that DID mean she didn't know how to react to it as she was a timid blushing mess. Naruto grinned holding his slightly bigger hand over her's and started moving it toward the cooking crepes.

"Here's what you do Max. You stick the spatula under the crepes like this and with your other hand-" He said grasping onto the backside of her left hand. She nodded as to not knowing what to say. Naruto notices this and continues on with the directions.

"Now, you use this hand to flip the crepes over like so." Naruto said using his fingers to glide through her finger gaps to flip over the crepes.

"Got that down?" Naruto asked as Max nervously nodded repetitively.

"uh.. Yeah, sure.." She said looking at the heating crepes feeling the warmth from Naruto gone as he backed away to watch her do it on her own.

"Alright I want to see you do the next one. Place the cooked crepes onto that plate over there." Naruto directed seeing Max us the spatula and hooked under the crepes to position it onto the plate. Naruto grinned seeing her take the next crepes and placing it onto the pan. A few moments later the crepes heated up and Max flipped the crepes over perfectly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how natural she was at this. She waited a few minutes and placed the crepes onto the plate like Naruto had done. Everyone clapped seeing her cook as she looked around sheepishly at the audience.

"Good job Max. That looks delicious." William said making Max smile weakly.

"Wow. That was your first one? You rock 'Chef Max.'" Chloe teased making Naruto chuckle.

"Well she DID have a GREAT teacher." Naruto said with great emphasis making Chloe roll her eyes in amusement. Max just rubbed her head sheepishly. Soon the telephone rang. William stopped what he was doing and answered it.

"Hello!" He said.

"Hey Honey, just making a fabulous breakfast with Naruto, Chloe, and Max. We're all going to work at the Two Whales-" He was interrupted and there was a slight pause.

"What? Oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. Of course I'll come pick you up. Now I have an excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you." William said hanging up the phone.

"Excuse me ladies and gentle-man, I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon." William said in a weird accent making the trio of kids giggle.

"You are ridiculous." Chloe stated with her expression beaming.

"You'll be grateful for that someday." William said wandering around the living room to find his keys.

"Shit, where are my keys?" William asked no one in particular. Naruto smirked and nudged Chloe who just looked at him in with a raised eyebrow in return.

"Yeah Shorty?" She asked as Naruto chuckled.

"William cursed." He said deviously making Chloe smirk excitedly.

"Dad, that's a dollar for the swear jar!" Chloe said.

"You mean your college fund! Keys, please." William said looking for the bundle of metal. He then found it under a maroon hat.

"A-ha! You can't hide from me forever!" William said walking towards the exit of his house. He passed by the kitchen and looked at Chloe pointedly.

"And no Naruto, Chloe and Max whine tasting session.." He stated as Chloe looked embarrassed.

"Dad!" She whined.

"Don't blow it because tonight your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Same with you Naruto. I know how you are." He said with a chuckle at the end.

"Oh, and Max you'll be here too, right?" William asked.

"She's never leaving us!" Naruto exclaimed. William smiled at that walking towards the exit.

"That makes all of us." William said walking out of the door and into his car. A few minutes later the trio was done with their batches of crepes and placed it into the refrigerator so it wouldn't spoil.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Chloe asked.

"We could play Hawt Dawg Man while we wait for your parents to get back." Max suggested as they approached Chloe's Play Station 2. They turned it on and took out 3 controllers for themselves. Naruto had an orange controller while Chloe had a blue one and Max had a purple controller. They set up the screen and they all appeared into an open world with the three of them as a man in a hot dog costume.

"You know every time I play this game I get more confused every time." Naruto claimed with a sigh. By now he was used to the electronics in the world and could handle them without any difficulty.

"Why is that? You play as a hot dog and shoot pedestrians with a hot dog launcher on the street. See?" Chloe said shooting a man who ran away from her.

"She's right. It's pretty simple." Max agreed shooting another man in the face with a hot dog. Naruto sighed once again.

"I know. It's just weird." Naruto said shooting a woman who ran away at the sight of him. An hour later they got bored of shooting people and starteds shooting each other.

"It just bounces off of us." Naruto stated shooting at Chloe.

"What do you expect a hot dog to do? Kill somebody?" Chloe laughed shooting Max in the face.

"Oh. Thanks Chloe." Max said sardonically making Chloe cackle. An hour later they ditched the game and sat at the dinner table drawing with some colored pencils, markers and the like.

"Chloe, your parents don't usually take this long to get groceries right?" Naruto asked anxiously. Chloe just shrugged.

"Not usually. Maybe they are getting extras." The strawberry blonde said.

"Maybe. Wanna see what's on TV?" Max asked finishing her drawing of the Hawt Dawg Man. The duo in front of her nodded and sat on the couch. Naruto in the middle of the two girls as Chloe took the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through it seeing cooking shows, advertisements and the like. That is until they saw the news with an Asian man in a black suit talking on the microphone looking at the camera. It seemed there were cars behind him that got into a crash. Chloe gasps seeing a silver sedan car among the wreckage. It was on fire as they saw Joyce crawling out of the broken car in a bloody heap near the Two Whales.

"Chloe! Isn't that your-" Max was interrupted as Chloe ran out of the door. Naruto saw this and went after her with Max in tow.

* * *

 **Two Whales**

The trio saw the wreckage and gasped seeing Joyce kneeling next to William. Naruto went into Sage Mode quickly to try and sense William's life force. He dissipated it quickly seeing the outcome of his life.

William was dead. You could tell with the way Joyce hugged his body. Naruto speedily felt empty inside at seeing this. He saw Joyce crying her heart out seeing her husband in this condition. Naruto wondered how bad it was for Chloe. Naruto grasped the strawberry blonde's hand only for her to run toward her parents. Naruto approached them also hearing their conversation.

"Dad. No. Please don't die. PLEASE!" Chloe begged as she and her mother huddled together in a crying fit. Max saw them and felt her heart break at the scene. Chloe felt utter despair seeing William, her father this way. She began to think of all the memories their family had together, the family barbecues, the stupid jokes, their pictures, everything. Now she was utterly shattered knowing no more of those memories could be added on. Now her father was dead and she couldn't handle it. So, she cried, cried like she's never had before.

Naruto was also saddened by this knowledge. He knew William was a good father even if Naruto only met his actual father twice. Naruto knew the characteristics of someone being great. To see someone so precious to him as Chloe become saddened by this only pained Naruto even more. Naruto knew the only thing he knew what to do at this moment. And that was to comfort the girls. Naruto knelt next to Chloe and Joyce hugging them and whispering to them that he is sorry for what happened. He started to cry also.

Max off to the side was tearing up also. William was a great friend and she felt he was like a second father to her. She knew Chloe was beyond depressed by the news of her father who she was greatly close with die by a car crash. The question was would she blame Joyce for this outcome? For requesting William to pick her up for groceries only for them to get in an accident that ended the man's life? Would she react that way? Hell, it wasn't a question. Chloe will react in that sense. After all probably the most important person in her life has been taken away and she couldn't do anything about it besides weep and grieve.

It was so terrible. Max couldn't help but approach the group of 3 and also start to comfort them. They stayed like that until the paramedics took William's body and cart it off in the hospital van. The 4 look solemnly at the scene before heading home.

 **Price-Household**

* * *

It was eerily quiet with the 4 of them. They all just sat at the dinner table thinking about what happened moments ago. It was all so surreal, one moment it was all fun and games the next it was just a tragedy. Joyce was the first to speak.

"No matter what, we'll be strong. We have to be. For William." She says as her voice quivered her face swelling with tears before she walked up the stairs to her room. That left the 3 pre-teens to contemplate on things. Naruto looked at Chloe and grasped her hand. She in return leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Naruto... I can't believe he's gone. What are we going to do?" Chloe asked as Naruto held her head in an embrace. Naruto exhaled a breath sharply.

"We'll stay strong like Joyce said. William wouldn't want us to cry about his death but overcome it. He wouldn't want us to mope around and be depressed. I know it hurts now but this is life. We all die sooner or later but we all have one thing in common death. William had his at a very young age but I assure you; wherever he is right now I'm sure he's making a mean chocolate cake and reserving it for you." Naruto said pinching the strawberry blonde's cheek getting Chloe to wipe her tears and smile up at him. Max smiled.

"Naruto is right. William wouldn't want this for you guys. He wants you to be happy and smile. Not cry for him, he wants us all to be strong. For his sake." Max agreed as Chloe nodded sadly. Although what they said was most likely true she just couldn't help but feel saddened by her father's shortcoming. Chloe sighed as Naruto and Max lead her to her room to get some much needed rest.

* * *

 **One Month Later Arcadia Bay Memorial**

It has been a month since the death of William Price, and Max's parents have gathered around to see William get buried. As with most burials everyone wore something black. Naruto, Joyce and Chloe were looking at William's white coffin sink into the Earth crying their hearts out. Save for Naruto. Sure he is depressed but he has seen death before and couldn't help to not cry. He didn't like it but he was used to the death of those he was close to. Like Neji when he sacrificed himself to save the blonde whiskered boy. Naruto would never forget that day. Naruto hugged Joyce and Chloe closer to him and let them cry their eyes out with the revelation of William's deceased state.

"It will all be okay I assure you." Naruto said determinedly. He barely received a nod from the two girls as they looked on at the scene. Max looked at the trio from the side as her parents were talking about something that she couldn't hear. She was greatly saddened by their loss. Because she felt like she lost William too. She could only watch on as they were still mourning for the man.

Maybe things will never be the same.

* * *

 **2 Months After Burial**

Max and her parents were leaving to Seattle. Apparently for a school that involved photography. Max was saying goodbye to Naruto, Joyce and Chloe.

"Take care of yourself dear." Joyce said giving Max a hug. Max returned the gesture before backing away.

"I will. I'm so sorry about William Joyce. You must feel so hurt." Max said seeing Joyce give her a sad look revealing her inner turmoil.

"It's okay darling. We'll be fine. I sure hope you visit us." Joyce said as Max gave her a nod. That's when Chloe approached Max and hugged her tightly.

"I guess this is goodbye." Max said hugging Chloe back.

"I guess it is Max. I hope you have a great time at your new school. Stay in contact okay?" Chloe asked eagerly. Max nodded and placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"I wouldn't think of losing touch with you Chloe. Goodbye." Max said turning to Naruto. Naruto sighed and grasped both of Max's hands making her blush.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you, we'll miss you." Naruto said sentimentally looking at Joyce and Chloe.

"I'll miss you guys too. I promise I'll come visit every once in a while." Max declared getting Naruto to grin.

"You better. Remember, that's a promise so don't break it." Naruto said looking into her eyes making her melt from how intense the stare was. She blushed as she saw Naruto lean into her and close his eyes. Max widened her eyes before she closed them to capture Naruto's lips with hers. After an eternity he retracted back noticing Max blush and pout from him backing away.

"That was for good luck." Naruto said giving her hands a squeeze one last time. Max blushed as she waved at the trio with a goodbye. She walked toward her folks and entered the car giving her friends one last wave before driving off to Seattle.

Who knows what life will do to impact all of them next.

 **Next time on Life With Naruto Chapter 1: Rachel Amber?**

 **(A:N I know it has been a long time coming and I'm terribly sorry about the delay. But I will delay no longer! Although I really do appreciate the attention you guys gave to the last chapter! I mean seriously it's SO amazing! Now, I hope you guys PLEASE review! It helps me post new chapters faster and I really want to know what you guys think and the suggestions you all have for me. I could use some of those actually. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!)**


	3. Chapter 1: Rachel Amber?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Life is Strange or Naruto sadly.  
**

 **(A:N Also I really do appreciate the follows,favorites and views! Don't let me forget about the FANTASTIC reviews you guys wrote! I'm in such a great mood that I'll work on this story. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you all, or Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, or anything that you're celebrating during December! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

 **December 26th- It's actually my birthday now. But instead of getting a present I'll give you guys a gift! This chapter is that gift, enjoy it please! ~Harmony**

 **Chapter 1: Rachel Amber?**

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" Naruto asked Chloe placing himself beside her on the bed. It has been a few days since Max had left, nighttime approached and the duo were getting ready for bed. Chloe turned onto her side and leaned onto her elbow looking at the blonde boy while releasing a troubling sigh.

"I will. My dad especially. It's just.. I feel so empty you know? Like something has been taken away from me. Now I can't help wondering why he was taken away. I just can't bear it Naruto and now that Max is gone I feel even worse.. And it's only been a few days.." Chloe admitted making Naruto sigh apprehensively. He knew what she was feeling and couldn't help but move closer toward her and place his arm over her waist. They were awfully close to each other now as blue eyes stared at each other trying to comprehend what the other was feeling. They both knew they were extremely affected by William dying. Now that Max was gone Naruto was thinking Chloe might feel abandoned. He was thinking she believed everyone was going to leave her, abandon her like a marathon runner sprinting away from the starting line of a race. He will never do that to her;

Because Naruto Uzumaki isn't like everyone. The blonde himself promised internally that no matter what he will always be there for Chloe. He promised to help her and mend her broken heart. Even if he has to gather all of the shattered pieces of that heart; with his bare hands need-be. He knows he could do it, he's done it before and he won't waver. Not for anyone and _especially_ not for Chloe Elizabeth Price. Especially now that he's spent 14 years of his life in this world and her family has done more for him than anyone could ever ask for. Just because of the kindness in their hearts, now it's his turn for Joyce, Chloe, and William. It's time to repay the favor. He looked at Chloe and placed his left hand onto her face and kept it there.

She looked at his hand and just sighed as she laid her right hand over his.

"I know what you're thinking Chloe. You think now that your dad died and Max left that everybody you love will abandon you-" She looked down at her pillow depressingly hearing that. She stayed like that and let him continue talking.

"No one purposely left you Chloe. It was all out of their control and I don't think you should be moping around like this. It isn't like you, where's the happy, cheerful, giggling Chloe? Because that's the Chloe I know and I miss that Chloe. You used to be a little bad ass." Naruto smiled as Chloe tried to resist the one that tugged at her lips, but sadly couldn't and started to grin.

"You know Shorty you always seem to find a way to make someone smile you know that?" Chloe sighed inching closer to him. Naruto just nodded in return.

"I guess I do. I seem to make the most important people in my life smile anyways. Well, that's what I've heard.." Naruto trailed off making Chloe widen her eyes.

"You think I'm important?" She asked in surprise. Naruto grinned and stroked her face with the hand that was already there.

"I know you are Chloe. That will never change, I promise." Naruto declared making Chloe laugh.

"You're so cheesy." Naruto smirked in contentment.

"I know." He said matter of factly. Chloe just slapped his chest playfully and positioned herself onto her back.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to sleep. We have to go to school tomorrow." Chloe said making Naruto groan. She raised a blonde eyebrow in response.

"Why are you complaining? You aced all of your classes." She stated knowingly. Naruto sighed and also positioned himself onto his backside.

"I know. But... It's _school_." He said the last word repulsively making Kyubi snicker in his head.

"Yeah you got a point. Oh well. Good night Shorty." Chloe replied closing her eyes. Naruto smiled and shut close his eyes after her.

"Sweet dreams Chloe." He said tugging on the orange blanket so it covered the both of them so that it could protect them although mildly from the cold as they slept. Chloe unconsciously smiled in her sleep thinking about a certain blonde next to her. She is extremely glad Naruto is still with her in the shit-pit known as Arcadia Bay, because without him here she wouldn't know what would become of her family. She was so thankful of catching sight of him 9 years ago. On that note she slept peacefully for the first time since William's decease. She could definitely get used to this.

 **Monday Morning**

As usual Naruto was the first one to wake up out of the duo. He noticed Chloe breathing in and out composedly. Looking at her made him smile a little. So adorable.. He saw her long hair was spread out into her face and moved it out of the way gently as to not wake her. After he was finished he got into the shower and went through the usual hygiene ritual. As he was brushing his teeth after his warm shower he couldn't help but think about the teenage girl in the next room. She was usually cheery but ever since William died she's been more vulnerable.

He was going to mend that because he wants the old Chloe back, he'll get her back no matter what was the cost. Because she is one of the most treasured people in his life and ever since him and Kurama couldn't figure out a way to get back to their world they both had to try and live it out in this one. What better way to do that than to help the friends you have?

After much contemplation Naruto pulled on some black jeans. Next he wore a long sleeved orange and black button up checkered shirt and afterwards when he was done started looking at himself in the full length mirror. He grinned at his reflection seeing his pearly white teeth before nodding in approval and exiting the bathroom.

Once Naruto exited he was presented with the sight of Chloe sitting on the side of her bed rubbing her eyes groggily. The girl gave off a long drawn out yawn before looking at Naruto, shrugging and entering the bathroom to freshen up. The blonde just raised an eyebrow at her weird actions before sitting down onto the bed to get his things. His fox designed back-pack, his green toad wallet Gama, he checked the alarm clock, 6:30. They have an hour before they have to get driven to school.

That's great. Oh wait, he forgot to check his hair! Luckily there was a mirror in their room. After all he couldn't go back into the bathroom now that Chloe was in there right? Yup. He stood up and went to the door that had the mirror hanging upon it from a hook. Hey, he looked pretty swift if he had to say anything about it. After a few moments of ogling at himself he heard his stomach rumble.

He was hungry. He just shrugged and went downstairs to cook some food for everybody. He'll also start up the coffee machine for Joyce. He tried coffee once and disliked it when he tasted the bitter, disgusting, and very nasty beverage. He thought Joyce was crazy for drinking the stuff. He wouldn't judge though. Everyone has different likes, dislikes, tastes and all of that. Naruto took all of his school supplies and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

It was pretty clean, the blonde did it himself actually. He did develop from that unfastidious young boy he used to be in Konoha. Now he is very immaculate in his way of life and couldn't help but keep it that way. It felt tremendously better to keep everything unblemished. Also with the amount of energy he has stored up in him he always seems to consummate his assignments he received from his teachers at school. It's getting to the point where he cleans everything until it's spotless because he has _nothing_ to keep him occupied.

Oh well, time to cook up some breakfast. Naruto whistled the song With You- By Chris Brown audibly throughout the kitchen. Who knew song artists in 2008 could be so pleasing to the ears? Naruto took out a bowl and the egg carton. He pulled out some eggs and cracked it onto the bowl. He'll cook up scrambled this morning. He grasped some black pepper and garlic from the compartment and splayed tiny bits of it into the bowl. He used the fork he had to stir it around until it looked a satisfying yellow. After that he took out a pan and placed it onto the stove.

A few moments later he took out some organic butter, cut a tiny slice off and placed it onto the pan to melt. He turned up the temperature a little and swirled the butter around the pan to cover its surface. Another few minutes later he cooks up the first egg and hears someone yell from upstairs.

"OH GOD WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOISE!"

It was Chloe. Naruto just keeps whistling until he sees the strawberry blonde walk downstairs. She was wearing simple blue pants with a black jacket. Comfy.

"Oh. So it's you Shorty. I think you burst my eardrums with your whistling." She sighed sitting at the dining table. Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't look at her as he fried another scrambled egg.

"You want one?" He asked getting her to smile.

"Is the rice already done?" She asked taking a plate and an egg.

"Yeah right in the cooking pot." Naruto pointed cooking one last egg for Joyce.

"Thanks." She replied placing a single scoop of rice onto her plate. She took a fork and started to slice into an egg. She placed the food into her mouth slowly savoring its not too greasy and all too flavorful taste.

"There's salad in the fridge if you think you're still hungry afterwards." Naruto stated getting Chloe to raise her eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto seemed a little different from a few days ago. He seemed to have matured a little. He wasn't exactly happy go lucky but still caring. Caring by making breakfast for the 3 of them and matured by speaking to her like an experienced adult. Like he knew what to say, she didn't know. Maybe it was because he was a little quiet this morning. She thought it was amusing but didn't pry any further considering the delicious food she was eating. Once Naruto was done he washed his hands and got the same amount food as Chloe, getting salad also. Though a major difference in utensils was that his silverware was a spoon.

Chloe thought that was weird.

"A spoon?" She questioned. Naruto just shrugged.

"The egg is soft, so it's pretty easy to slice into. I also got rice and salad, easier to scoop up see?" Naruto explained demonstrating those aspects getting Chloe to receive a tick mark. He always seemed reasonable with every single action he does. Didn't help that he could explain it with even more charisma and confidence. As she thought about this she heard her mother walk downstairs. She was already dressed up for work at the 2 Whales.

"Good morning everybody." The blonde greeted the duo.

"Morning." Chloe grunted.

"Good morning Joyce, I made breakfast it's right over there." Naruto said placing his dishes into the sink. He was already done with consuming his food.

Joyce looked on knowingly. She knew how much Naruto does for their house now that William was gone. Sure he's done a lot for them during when William was alive but after that Naruto's efforts doubled. Considering what's done in the past that was a lot for what he was doing for their family. She was so glad he was here, without him she wouldn't know how much conflict would go on with her family. Maybe it was time to introduce them to David Madsen most likely after school. Hopefully they wouldn't despise the man and think he was just a replacement for William.

It's just that Joyce couldn't do it alone anymore. Her job was barely pushing them through with the bills and everything. She had to get some help from someone. David seemed sweet and loving, could also help that he has a job. But overall if David came along it could help her family greatly. She honestly felt something for David too and could not in any circumstances deny his advances any longer. She'll take him out on a date tonight in fact. Yeah, they could work out a relationship. They need to, for their survival and for Joyce's loneliness. She had to do this, and she wanted to do this. It's really only for the best.

"Thank you Sweetheart. That's very kind of you." Joyce said gratefully getting some salad and an egg.

"Oh, it's no problem, I'll wash the dishes also." Naruto volunteered with a grin until Chloe pushed him out of the way of the sink.

"That's where I come in!" She said washing some dishes.

"You sure? It's really no problem." Naruto spoke honestly making Chloe sigh.

"And let you do all the work? Yeah right." She snorted with a tone of finality making Naruto's shoulders slump and his head sink comically. He knew that tone and if she didn't get her way then the situation could get worse.

For him anyways.

"Okay, well thank you Chloe." Naruto said with a fox like grin. Chloe looked at him and marveled at how his smile was so bright and warm. That same warmness filled into the pit of her stomach making her blush. Not something she was used to doing mind you. But seeing Naruto smile like that really did set her heart on fire.

She needed that.

"Well, it's no problem at all." She said smiling back. Naruto looked at the time and noticed it was 7:00 AM on the dot. He grabs all of his school gear and heads toward the front door and waits patiently for them to finish. Another 30 minutes later and they were ready to head to school. Chloe also gets ready and puts on some regular black low top sneakers while Naruto puts on some black and orange high top sneakers. They set out for the door to wait for Joyce to drive them to school.

They all soon get in the car and set out for Waldo Middle School. The duo exit the car giving Joyce a wave goodbye before she sets out for the Two Whales Diner.

 **7 Grueling School Hours Later**

Chloe and Naruto were heading home via bus transportation. Apparently they were given a yellow slip earlier that informed them that the bus took a new route and could drop them off after school and also pick them up from school every morning. That was neat.

 **Price-Household**

The duo arrive at the front door and open it up to hear Joyce giggling.

"Oh wow, that's great!" She exclaims excitedly. The duo rush over to the dining table to see her and a man with white skin, a mustache, and short cropped hair.

"Oh, hello Naruto, Chloe. This is David Madsen. I know this is sudden but he and I, decided to get married in a few months." Joyce stated happily. She wondered what they were going to say.

"Hello. I hope we could get along." David said sternly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. With the way his posture was held he had to have had some discipline in the military with him standing straight and ready for duty. He if anything looked sort of amused by this but angry. He couldn't be angry though. He knew about the situation with Joyce and the house bills when he sneaked into her room seeing the slips of paper. He could understand wanting love and someone to help her with paying for their house. She also must have been lonely now that William was gone and wanting someone to fill the gap. Maybe she does feel something for David and desired to be with him. That Naruto could understand. He wasn't angry no he wasn't. Because what he wants is for the people around him to be happy.

If this makes Joyce happy then so be it. But how Chloe would react is another thing altogether. He looked at her and saw every single ferocious emotion he could have described. Her face contorted with pure rage, her teeth clenched in the utmost amount of fury. Naruto knew plain and simple, Chloe Price was pissed.

"What. The. FUCK!" She screamed getting Joyce to blink in shock. She's never said that to her before so seeing a reaction like that was surprising. Was this a good idea? Wait, of course it was! It was COMPLETELY necessary. She had to do this, for the bills to be paid and for her family to survive. She couldn't waver. Not now, not ever.

"You're going to marry this.. This, DOUCHE-BAG!?" She screeched with ferocity. Joyce recoiled in bewilderment from her harsh words.

"Now Sweetheart you have to understan-" Before she could finish she was immediately cut off from the 14 year old.

"No! You have to understand mom! Why the fuck are you going to marry him?! Is he just going to replace dad like this!? It hasn't even been a year since he died! This is fucking bullshit!" She lashed out one last time before tears started swelling into her eyes and running up the stairs and into her room. David stepped forward warily as he was about to go up to her room but Naruto stepped into his way.

"Sorry, you're not going. I know her, and although it may be hard to hear. But if she sees you she'll just get even angrier. I have to do this. I have to help her." Naruto stated walking up the stairs. David nodded and went back to the crying Joyce. She's never been yelled at by her daughter before. Her spirit was destroyed with her daughter's actions and just stuck to crying for comfort until she felt David wrap his arms around her whispering comforting words as best as he could. It was hard to comfort considering his heart life in the military. But he had to help the woman he loved, and if this helped then he do it 1,000 times over.

Naruto was approaching his and Chloe's room to try and open it. The door was locked. He knocked on it softly.

"Go away. I want to be alone." He heard a muffled cry say.

"Chloe it's me. You can open the door." Naruto assured her. Chloe blinked and did so; albeit slower than what he anticipated.

"What?" She said wiping away at her bloodshot teary eyes.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked softly. Chloe looked at him and at the intense look he gave her. It was so soft it was heart wrenching. Like a poor dog that has seen its mother die. That was the look he gave off. She couldn't understand how when she starts to cry he was always the one to help her start smiling again, even if she tried to resist to. But Naruto was so much more different than anyone she has ever met before and she couldn't resist his daring unforgiving charm. She let him inside.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully entering. Chloe just sighed and laid down onto their bed. She was still crying and Naruto had to mend that. He approached the bed and positioned himself next to her hugging her closely to his chest while tracing circles onto her back comfortingly. She accepted the gesture and buried her head into his chest. She cried into it as Naruto looked down sadly at her. He hated seeing his friends in pain. He lifted her chin up with his index finger and looked at her forlornly.

"I just can't believe she would do this to dad. To us. It's like I feel fucking betrayed." She admitted crying again. Naruto sighed and hugged Chloe closer bringing her heard to his chest tightly.

"You're not betrayed Chloe. You have to think about this objectively; for example how lonely your mom is. Ever since William died she couldn't bring love to anyone until David gave her that hungering desire, and you have to think about the bills. She has been having trouble bringing food to the table and paying the bills at the same time. She had to get help from someone and your uncle Aaron's generous payments have been getting frequently lower. We can't keep depending on him for those. She had to get help. Don't think just because she found love from someone else that she replaced William. That man will never be replaced because he's made his landmark in all of our hearts. No matter what we all will miss William and nothing could ever replace what he has done for us. And that's final. Because she, you, and I will always love William. That's a fact." Naruto explained sincerely making Chloe widen her eyes in the revelation.

She realized Naruto was right after all. Damn him and his smooth persuasions. She smiled into his chest one last time before letting go of him.

"You're right. She isn't replacing dad, she just needed help with everything. I still don't like him though." She grunted making Naruto sigh.

"You don't have to like him, you just have to accept him and the good he could do with helping this family." Naruto said making Chloe exhale a sharp breath.

"Fine. Let's talk to future step-douche." Chloe groaned getting up and off of the bed. She walked out toward the door and down the stairs not bothering to wait for Naruto.

 _'That went well.'_ Naruto thought until he heard Kurama sigh.

 _ **'** **Women.'**_ The Tailed Beast sighed.

 _'That's mean Kurama.'_ Naruto pouted.

 _ **'I'm just saying, she's going to have to learn to think things through instead of lashing angrily at something she doesn't understand.'**_ Kurama explained simply making Naruto shake his head.

 _'She's not going to be doing that anytime soon.'_ Naruto finished exiting his mind and going out the door to the dining table. He heard Chloe talking.

"I don't like you, but I will accept you into our family. If that's what my mom wants." She said crossing her arms. David just blinked holding a firm stare but sighed and nodded in understanding. He knew their story and how William died. He just wanted to prove he could be a good father but it's hard when you're mind has been drilled in by the casualties of war. It just left a mark on him and he will certainly try his best for this family, for Joyce, Chloe, and Naruto. He'll be damned if he doesn't get their approval and respect.

"Thank you Chloe. I will do my best." He said almost placing his hand above his head to salute. Naruto saw the gesture that the man almost did and sighed. He's gotta break that habit.

"Chloe I know this must be hard, but I thank you for coming to talk to us. It means a lot to me." Joyce said gratefully. Chloe though just stared at her mother and sighed nodding until she walked back up the stairs. She saw Naruto there and grabbed his wrist taking them to their room.

"Let's blow off some steam, sadly the only way to do that is with homework." She exasperated and Naruto nodded not arguing with that fact. They soon entered their room took out some books from their bags and started working on math. Great.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

The teens were now 15 and they were in their room just lying down onto their bed. It was the weekend and their appearance has changed greatly. Well Chloe's has. Her hair was cut short by her request of Naruto and it looked extraordinarily pleasant to the eye. Naruto did a pretty good job with it she internally complimented. She also asked him to dye part of her hair in some chunks. She said she wanted to "Test" the look out before completely dying her hair. Once she was finished she found she liked this new look, maybe she'll dye all of her hair later who knows.

A lot has changed since the year before, Joyce and David were now married and Chloe has begun to change too. Not just in her appearance but with her demeanor. Although she'll always have a soft spot for Naruto. She didn't know why but when she is always with the blonde she couldn't help but just be herself. It made her feel great knowing she has a friend like him. Without him, she would have probably been even more miserable by now. In Naruto's company it was damn near impossible to be sad. He'll always seem to pull you out of that kind of attitude.

Moving on, Chloe's new appearance involved clothes which consisted of the usual punk rockish style at the time. Right now she was wearing a black and red checkered shirt with black and differentiated colored bracelets on both wrists. Her pants were just regular black jeans with some parts ripped open.

Naruto was absolutely the same if not more devilishly handsome. Though Chloe wouldn't admit that to his face and boost up his ego. Naruto was now a firm 5"7 and was 2 inches taller than Chloe. She couldn't call him Shorty anymore which sucked but it was fun while it lasted. Although now that he was taller than her she felt even more attracted than she was before.

Yes, she admits she likes Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't know what it was about him but she couldn't help but enjoy his company. Maybe it was his charisma, good looks, or the fact that he could get her to smile when she wants to be sad. Maybe it was their chemistry; they've known each other for a whole decade and their friendship never once wavered. He was protective of her when she talked to the bad boys of their school district and when one of them decided to grab her chest Naruto absolutely ruined them. There goes from 5 people who were a threat to turning into 5 nerds who gave off their lunch money.

She thought that was pretty funny at the time. But she didn't know where Naruto could learn to handle himself in a fight like that. Like every action was made with an unpredictable gracefulness. Every move was designated with purpose not missing a beat in the upcoming battle. Naruto was such a mystery to her and she desired to solve it, and maybe become something more along the way. Speaking of the blonde she noticed how he seemed to be looking up at the ceiling lying down onto the bed while contemplating something. Her curiosity peaked and she decided to ask what it was.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto looked at her smiling while patting the spot next to him. She let a small smile escape her lips and positioned herself next to the blonde.

"I've just been reflecting about all of the things we've been through over the last 10 years. It just seems so surreal ya know?" He questioned as she gave a slight nod and looked at the ceiling also.

"I've been contemplating on that too. When I was 5 I never would have thought you would be so important to me." She admitted almost shyly. Naruto gasped at that. She thought he was important to her? Wow. He was amazed to hear that and decided to respond too although a lot chipper than the previous few seconds.

"Chloe you have no idea how much that means to me. You're a very important person in my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now, in this bed, with you by my side. Everything." Naruto said turning to his side to look at her with his ocean blue eyes. She widened her eyes in realization as she felt something flutter in her stomach. Was this what butterflies felt like? She couldn't believe how he could get a reaction like this out of her. That's when she decided to be bold and kiss the blonde.

Naruto gasped stupefied but quickly returned the kiss. He placed Chloe right on top of him and hugged her closer to his chest until they ran out of breath and let go of their contact. They were breathing heavily as they studied each other. Naruto was a little confused about the situation and wanted an answer to his question.

"Does this mean-" He was interrupted as Chloe kissed him roughly again.

"You're mine." She purred possessively kissing him once more. They kept at it until they decided to stop the contact.

"How long have you had affection for me Chloe?" Naruto asked holding her closer to his chest. Chloe sighed cuddling up to the blonde.

"Possibly years. I don't know. Maybe when we were 13 I started to like you, you just always seemed to pull me in." She answered snuggling further as much as possible.

"I-I don't know what to say, besides I feel the same way for you. You're important to me and I will never leave your side. I promise. It's like I finally realize what I feel in my heart. I finally know what I love.." Naruto declared determinedly making her smile.

"Seriously?.. Whoa.. Thank you. That means a lot to me... Shit. I hate being this soft." Chloe sighed angrily. Naruto petted her hair calming her down under his soft touch.

"You're only soft for me because it's real Chloe. You love me." Naruto claimed getting her to widen her eyes but then she pursed her lips in irritation.

"But do you-" She was interrupted from finishing as Naruto captured her lips once more.

"That's my answer." Naruto said as Chloe smiled a little shyly.

"Let's go to sleep you idiot." She grinned into his chest making Naruto laugh but comply anyways.

"Sweet dreams Chloe." Naruto said hugging Chloe closer.

"Goodnight." She replied happily while placing her head on his chest to use as a pillow. Huh, maybe her life wasn't _so_ bad after all.

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

Chloe has finally donned herself fully of being a rebellious woman with a firm taste of the punk rock lifestyle. She had to say it felt pretty good. It also helped that her blonde whiskered boyfriend didn't judge her of her "Weird" as he said taste. He even complimented her on her new look. He mentioned it made her look more lively and beautiful. So, she kept it. She wouldn't have changed herself anyways if he didn't like it. Although knowing now that she looked pleasant to him made the change all the more sweet.

Yup. Life is pretty great right now. Although now they were going to a new school. Blackwell Academy it's called. That's _fucking fantastic_. Note the sarcasm. Chloe by all means hated school, but walking there with Naruto made it seem bearable and she loved it. Although Naruto specifically told her to stay away from the drugs. Besides weed. He said it could be used as medication because of the cannabis in it. She was at least glad for that, besides it stimulates her. But really her only drug in any situation that calms her is her own boyfriend himself. He is such a superb mystery that she couldn't elude from thinking about him in her mind.

It drove her completely nuts. But she loved that about him. Even when she seems she doesn't deserve him and thinks she's a lesser human being than the guy he always found a way to make her the superior in the relationship. Made her seem like he couldn't go on in life without her. How she loves his alluring charisma. Speaking of that. It was their first day at Blackwell Academy. She had to get ready.

* * *

 **Ensuing a Typical Morning**

The couple were just dropped off from school and had all of their supplies with them. Naruto wore an orange and black button up checkered shirt with black jeans. Accompanying that was his signature black and orange high top Nike shoes. Chloe wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a red sleeveless shirt underneath. She also wore black boots that complimented her black jeans. They had differentiated back packs. Naruto's being an orange toad with green patterns on it and Chloe's a white backpack with drawings of different things on it, like ferocious animals and such. They were a strange duo but nonetheless fitting for each other.

They held hands walking side by side silently grasping the scenery and the atmosphere in. They were going to be there for a year. Might as well enjoy it. Hmph. A school for seniors. Okay. They kept on stepping toward the building hearing odd chatter. About a girl, someone's obviously popular around here. Naruto listened in idly knowing Chloe was too.

"Hey did you hear what Rachel did!?" A boy said.

"You mean Rachel Amber!? I bet she did something spectacular!" A girl deduced into the conversation.

"She did in matter of fact-" That same boy was interrupted as a nerdier looking kid barged in.

"Guys! Rachel's passing out photos of herself to everyone in the school!"

"Why?" The girl said.

"Because, when she becomes a model she would want all of our support! Wouldn't that be great!? She really believes we can make a difference!"

"Huh, a stoner who wants to be a model. That's a new one." Another girl said sardonically participating in the conversation.

"I think she could do it." The first boy said simply as the nerdier one nodded in agreement. By then Naruto and Chloe walked past the group and joined in.

"Who's Rachel Amber?" Naruto asked making everyone gasp. They literally looked at the blonde like he was from a different universe.

Which wouldn't actually be that for off. But to say the students were stupefied was an understatement. They were completely flabbergasted! How could anyone not know who Rachel Amber is? She is literally the most popular girl in Arcadia Bay, not counting the Prescott family mind you. The girls in the group literally wanted to slap the stupid out of Naruto. They would have done it too if it wasn't for his deep sea blue eyes..

It was still unbelievable though.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO RACHEL AMBER IS!?" They all shouted in unison which started to creep out the couple.

"It's not our fucking fault we're new here." Chloe said plainly which got the group of 4 to nod in understanding.

"That makes sense. But seriously, Rachel Amber is one of the most popular people in Arcadia Bay. You guys must be living under a rock if you haven't even heard about her before." A girl said checking her nails.

"Is she really that popular dattebayo?" Naruto sweat-dropped in disbelief. They all nodded frantically.

"She is beyond popular, like a goddess." The nerdy boy gushed. Naruto and Chloe raised their eyebrows in puzzlement.

"So, she's a stoner?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Takes at least a puff of weed every day." A girl answered getting Chloe to raise her eyebrows, she liked what she was hearing.

"What else is she like?" Naruto asked.

"She's nice, very spontaneous." A girl stopped as the nerdy boy continued.

"Drop dead gorgeous." He finished with hearts in his eyes.

"Also a bit of a rebel." The second girl said

"Kind of girly with her love of makeup and her modeling gig. But also really smart. Overall she is a great person." The first boy finished. Naruto analyzed all of the information and grinned. Chloe had some thoughts on it and smirked. She seems like their kind of friend.

"Thanks for telling us! Well we better be off now. Don't want to be late on the first day." Naruto said waving goodbye to the people in the group. They returned the gesture as Naruto grasped Chloe's hand again. She loved it when he does that.

Meanwhile one thought was crossing their mind.

 _'Who is Rachel Amber?'_ They shrugged and headed toward the building passing the courtyard. That is until they saw a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes passing out pictures of herself with a grin. She was wearing a black and red checkered button up shirt with the right shoulder sleeved ripped in a slit. She additionally wore black pants that were ripped in some places on her legs. Accompanying that she also wore black and white sneakers. In hindsight she was beautiful, definitely model worthy if Naruto had to say something about it.

Chloe saw the look Naruto was giving off to the girl and became slightly worried.

 _'Does he like her. No don't think like that jackass it's Naruto we're talking about here. He wouldn't do that if his life depended on it. He's too innocent to be thinking about that. But what is he thinking about?'_ To say Chloe was confused is certainly an understatement in these circumstances. She didn't know what Naruto was up to until he felt him give her hand a squeeze and start to basically drag her to this Rachel character.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing?" She asked bitterly. Naruto just looked at her still walking.

"We're going to introduce ourselves to her. You can't just talk to me forever. You need to venture out and make new friends. Trust me you'll thank me for this." Naruto declared giving her his signature grin making her blush. Damn him and that stupid charm of his. But she couldn't help be feel her heart set on fire with how he smiles at her. How he just looks at her. When he does both at the same time. Regularly he makes her feel like she was the only girl in the room. Under these prospects the only girl in the entire courtyard.

So. This is what love felt like. Chloe sighed hiding the smile that was placed onto her lips. All the while reluctantly walking beside him.

Naruto saw the scowl she placed on her face and sighed. He was only doing this because she needed more people to depend on. Sure she has him but he knew she had to confide in someone else. It was for her own good, although he felt bad for her. Ever since William died she's been having trust issues. She hasn't made a friend since. And don't let him get started on when Max left for Seattle. What a disaster!

Moving on the duo was walking toward this Rachel Amber they've heard so much about. They were stepping toward her as she converses with some students who were sitting on the grass. She was still standing on slightly bent knees as she talked with the group of people. Naruto and Chloe were approaching her from behind as they became closer Naruto noticed their height difference. Chloe was 5"8, he was 5'10 and Rachel seemed to be a firm 5"5. She was on the short side. Naruto had to chuckle at how short she was.

That's when they stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled softly at them. But she also seemed to take interest in the appearance of both of them. As she looked at Chloe she liked the punk rock style she had going on. Luckily she could relate with the choice of clothing gladly. But looking at Naruto, she seemed to take into account of his very unmistakable physicality. He seemed more in tone with his muscles than any athlete at this school. Even under all of the less exposing clothing he was currently wearing. Speaking of clothing, she did admire his shirt and of course everything else he had on.

In matter of fact he had the same shirt she was wearing. His was just black and orange. Huh interesting. She knew she liked what she was seeing, that she couldn't deny. She particularly scanned everywhere taking a good glimpse of his eyes. She loved the look of his blue irises. In matter of fact if she had rivalry in the modelling business; well, he would be it. But she wondered what they were thinking about her in general.

Meanwhile Naruto felt a little indifferent. Sure, she was a beautiful girl don't get him wrong. But he was used to pretty girls considering he lived with one for the past 12 years of his time here. Also in the village literally most girls were almost physically perfect. But he had to admit, she did deserve to be a high stake model. Yet he couldn't believe it also. This was _the_ Rachel Amber. This is the girl that he's heard so much about. What Naruto noticed about her is that she seemed to project a certain aura of warmth. So, that's what it felt like for other people when they talk to him. He kind of liked it.

Chloe was having similar thoughts. This was Rachel Amber? Rebellious, smart, nice, and a stoner? Huh she wasn't what she expected her to be but Chloe did certainly like her clothing style. But the questions is on how to gauge her character. Chloe was about to introduce herself before the girl beat her to the punch. She extended both of her hands for the two of them to grasp. They of course shook accordingly.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Amber." Naruto knew right then and there this was the beginning of the end.

 **Next time on Chapter 2: Bodyguard**

 **(A:N Well there is the next chapter! I felt like I wanted to work on this and it was stuck in my head. I hope it was a good chapter considering I don't feel like I did it justice. I have one question though.. Did I botch this chapter? Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Now that's been said, I hope you guys have an amazing day. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! it helps me gain confidence to post more chapters!)**

 **December 26th, 2,015~ Happy Birthday to me! MWAHAHA!  
**


	4. Chapter 2: Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Naruto.**

 **(A:N Wow. Last chapter was a hit! It's funny, I posted that one and then I slept afterwards. Next morning as soon as I wake up there were over 12 REVIEWS that were ready for me to read! Hehe. Guys, Gals, I really do appreciate your support it really makes me happy when you review. So for that I thank you. Now I hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

 **Chapter 2: Bodyguard**

It was an eventful day at Blackwell Academy. Wonder why? Well you see, a certain blonde wanted to make popular first impressions on the earliest day of school. Naruto knew before he left Blackwell is that all of the teachers will remember his name.

After all, it's been a while since the school had a prankster. Speaking of prankster; Naruto was currently seated between his girlfriend and Rachel Amber who were going to witness his premier prank of the starting semester. Naruto tried to keep his giggles to himself but couldn't help it, this practical joke was going to be hilarious. Naruto couldn't wait for the teacher to arrive. What was his name? Mark Jackerson or something like that? Oh well, the guy was a famous photographer apparently. Although Naruto never heard of him or the pictures he took. But it turns out Naruto will have a whole year to get to know the man considering this class was basically their homeroom. But he also had this class in another period! That was... AWESOME.

This was going to be so exciting, Naruto couldn't wait for this. Now another few moments passed by as the class was still chattering the teacher entered the room. The guy was a slim person, he had brown hair, and accompanying that was also his brown eyes. He had a classic clothing style wearing a vintage gray suit with dress shoes and a tie. Another thing he had was glasses framing his face with a well groomed beard. What Naruto thought of this guy? Well.

He was **fancy**. But Naruto shrugged it off and started paying attention to the man. The class as well quieted down upon his arrival to listen to what he had to say.

"Hello, I am Mark Jefferson. But you all may call me Mr. Jefferson. Now you may wonder why I'm introducing myself to you all again. Well, I'll tell you why. We have new students that came in today. 2 new students in fact!" He said enthusiastically looking at Naruto and Chloe.

"You both may introduce yourselves." Mr. Jefferson stated. Naruto nodded and stood up from his seat abruptly catching the eyes of all the people in the room.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He said enthusiastically getting some people to smile. He was clearly an extrovert. It was a good thing actually. The class needed to liven up a little more. They deduced Naruto could (although hopefully) do that. Now before giving off further thoughts Naruto continued.

"And I would like to get to know you all better." He said giving off his signature grin. That got people to raise their eyebrows. Who knew someone's smile could be so... Bright? Mark Jefferson nodded at his introduction approvingly.

"Well said Naruto. Now you." He said pointedly looking at Chloe. Chloe stood up lazily onto her feet and looked around the classroom.

"Chloe Price." On that note she sat back down making everyone sweat drop.

"Okay. Great introductions you guys." Mark complimented before approaching his chair and sitting on it. He was about to look up an article about famous photographers before he heard a loud toot. It sure wasn't him that cut the cheese surely. Meanwhile he looked at the class who started giggling well except for Victoria Chase. The blonde herself just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Mark thought nothing of it and used his mouse to scroll on the desktop. After a few moments of sitting he adjusted his rear end on the chair.

Another sound of passing gas occurred. The students glanced at Mark and started cackling. Mark sighed and stood up from his chair to give away a lecture to the class. He stood in the middle of the class and stared at everyone.

"Okay, if one of you is going to start passing gas in my classroom then I suggest you head out, before I give you a slip and tell you to take a field trip to the principal's office." He declared as everyone tensed up. Mark smirked before turning around and heading back to his chair. What he didn't notice was the red whoopee cushion that was glued to his rear. The class saw this and started to burst into laughter. Mark quickly became irritated and sat down onto his chair causing an echoed sound of ripping a new one which got some students to drop to the floor with laughter in their eyes. Naruto just smirked knowing he was the cause of this. Mark became angry once again and stood up onto his feet again.

He walked toward the middle of the room glaring at everyone who was laughing.

"Okay! Whoever is disrupting this class confess now or everyone will stay in here after lunch!" Jefferson heatedly shrilled getting the class to stop laughing. Mark smiled and walked toward his chair again. He calmly placed his bottom onto the surface of the chair causing another wave of tooting which irritated him further. He was about to stand again but it was too late.

Because his chair fell apart causing him to fall onto his backside. He let off a loud frightened screech once his backside hit the rug. The class noticed this and began to guffaw powerfully with laughter. Victoria saw the downfall of the famed teacher and even _started_ to giggle silently to herself. Naruto was also grinning triumphantly. He is still the number one most ridiculous person around. HA! Take that school!

Soon after a few moments of laughing Jefferson stood up on shaky feet glaring at the class. He walked around as his glasses were tipped diagonally on his face comically. He limped into the middle of the classroom and glared at all of the students.

"Okay enough! One of you better confess! Otherwise all of your classmates will stay in here during lunch! Is that clear!?" He threatened until he heard a chuckle from someone.

It came from Naruto.

"I did it." He admitted getting everyone to widen their eyes, well besides Chloe anyways. Jefferson fumed at the smirk placed on the blonde's face until he wrote a note for Naruto to go to the principal's office. Naruto still sat in his chair as everyone gathered to talk to him about his prank. They obviously loved it. Chloe held her boyfriend's hand and whispered into his ear.

"That prank was hella rad!" She said excitedly getting Naruto to chuckle.

"I know right? I wanted to make a lasting impression." Naruto shrugged getting Rachel and Chloe to giggle.

"That prank was great Naruto. You guys want to hang out later?" Rachel asked. Naruto looked at Chloe for her answer. Chloe just used usual smirk.

"Hell yeah!"She answered excitedly. That made Rachel smile, an all too beautiful smile anyways.

"Cool where do you wan-" Rachel was quickly interrupted by Mark who shoved a slip into Naruto's face.

"To Principal Well's Office Naruto." He said irritably. Naruto just blinked in confusion. He didn't exactly know where this Principal Well's Office was.

"Uh.. Where is his office?" Naruto asked. Mark sighed in frustration finally realizing Naruto was a new student to the school.

"When you exit this room take a left then walk down the hall and take another left. Got it?" Jefferson exasperated.

Naruto just blinked at him. The blonde shrugged and exited the room leaving the class with an all too blissful silence.

 **3 Seconds Later**

Naruto entered the classroom with a sheepish grin on his face getting most of the people in the class to laugh.

"Uh.. I got lost.." The whiskered boy admitted getting everyone to sweat-drop. Mark had enough and looked at Rachel while fuming.

"Rachel can you please escort Mr. Uzumaki to the Principal's Office?" He exhaled sharply. Rachel just placed a calm smile on her face before grasping onto Naruto's wrist.

"Sure thing Mr. Jefferson." She said dragging Naruto out of the classroom. Naruto just raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking alongside the popular girl. They were walking idly in almost awkward silence until Naruto started the conversation.

"So, what did you think of the prank?" He asked placing both hands behind his head in a relaxing state. Rachel perked up at the question and started giggling.

"The prank was great. Definitely hilarious. I wish I took a picture." She giggled again. Naruto just smirked before pulling out a photo getting Rachel to widen her eyes before she bursting with laughter.

"Oh my GOD you actually took a picture! This is the best thing I've ever seen." Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Yeah. I even got extra copies. Want one?" Naruto asked seeing Rachel nod quickly.

"Duh! Of course I want one! It's not every day you get to see a prank like this!" She said snatching the picture out of her fellow blonde's hands. Naruto chuckled at her behavior. She was almost as lively as Chloe.

"So. Are you taking me to the Principal's Office?" He asked to continue the conversation. Rachel scoffed in response.

"I will-" She paused immediately noticing Naruto sink his head down in depression. That got her to laugh at his antics.

"-After we bombard the place with pranks!" She finished seeing Naruto raise his head up instantly as he started sporting his usual grin.

"Yes! In matter of fact I've already got a few ideas.." Naruto chuckles deviously as Rachel became interested.

"What are they?" The fellow blonde asked. Naruto just curled his index finger under his chin in a thinking pose.

"Well, I have to get certain items. Meh I'll get them tomorrow. Then the preparations will be all well and done!" Naruto giggles getting Rachel to smirk.

"Sounds great. Can I help?" She asked. Naruto thought about it and nodded getting her to grin.

"I'll just hand you a list of supplies that you can get, and also where they could be bought." Naruto said with his famous grin. He then pulled a piece of lined paper with the list of supplies on it from his back pocket. Rachel yelped excitedly until she became thoughtful.

"You already planned this?" She asked curiously. Naruto's response was to giggle sheepishly.

"Yeah.. I prank every school I go to.." He admitted with a blush. Rachel laughed at that response. He was certainly wild wasn't he?

"Okay I'll get the supplies later today. Oh and Principal Well's Office is right over there." She said pointing to a door around the corner. Naruto smiled and bid her goodbye. He couldn't wait for that prank. But now he had to survive the wrath of the principal. Shudder. That's when Naruto entered the door.

 **A Grueling Few Minutes of Lecturing Later**

Naruto exited the room calmly and breathed out in relief. Really it wasn't that bad going to Well's office. Sure he lectures you but that's all there is to it! The guy did give Naruto a warning about behavior at Blackwell but that was literally nothing compared to what Tsunade would do to the blonde. He felt chills down his spine when he remembered Tsunade punching him through a wall. He couldn't move for a _week_.

Ah, good times. As Naruto was reminiscing about his time at the village he entered Mr. Jefferson's class once again. The class was happy to see him besides Victoria but really there that's the only person who hated seeing the blonde. Well, Mr. Jefferson might be a little fumed. Then again who wouldn't be seeing that a new student was treating your class like it was high jinks? Oh well. He was gonna have to get used to it. Naruto waved at the teacher who returned the gesture with a stern nod. Everyone was looking at Naruto anticipating his every move.

Naruto approached the desk that was accompanied by Chloe and Rachel and sat in between them. Chloe looked amused and became inquisitive.

"So. What did Principal Jackass say?" Chloe asked getting Naruto and Rachel to chuckle.

"Oh he just lectured me on how to be a better human being and all of that." Naruto shrugged.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"And what? That's it." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. That made Chloe and Rachel sweat-drop but Naruto didn't notice. He was too caught up with what he saw earlier.

 _ **12:00 AM Monday Night: Recollection Sequence**_

 _The whiskered haired boy couldn't sleep so he decided to find a remedy for that. Maybe a midnight beverage? A warm glass of milk will do. Naruto walked downstairs careful to not wake anyone from their slumber. Naruto was currently downstairs heading toward the refrigerator. He was about to open up the cold-storage box until he noticed a jumble of paper strewn all across the dining table. Being the curious person that he is Naruto couldn't help but take a peek at them. When he read over the paper he became appalled by what he read. The household was still late on their bills even with the help of David!_

 _How could this be? They were doing fine before; but why the sudden change? This was crazy. If they don't get payed more money then they were going to be forced to live out on the streets! Not good. Naruto had to do something quick. And he find out what to do after school. He had to contribute more, now more than ever._

* * *

Naruto was thinking about the ordeal as he exited the school with the 2 girls. They were talking about something that he wasn't listening to considering the amount of stress the blonde was under. Maybe he had to get a job to help out with the payment. But the question is where he could apply. That's when he passed by a poster on the sidewalk ground. He scanned it over taking it all in.

It was dated to October 3rd 2007. It was a pretty old flier since it was presently 2011, but it said the Prescott Family was hiring some security. 35$ An hour it read. Now it may be old but Naruto could perhaps convince them to let him in. Sure it may be sudden and Naruto by no means had a resume but he was sure he could persuade the family to hire him. Yeah. He could do it. Besides 35$ an hour? That salary was surreal. He could at least get payed a bunch of money doing this. Now if the hours were 8 a day and the usual amount of days of a month could essentially be at the least 29 then that means Naruto could get payed approximately 8,000$ every month! That was pretty exciting! Naruto had to do it. He stuck the flier in his pocket and turned to the girls.

He decided to get some insight on what they would think about this.

"Hey guys, what would you think if I got a job?" Naruto asked the duo. Rachel and Chloe just looked at each other before shrugging.

"That would be hella great! More money, more medicators." Chloe nodded in approval. Rachel was inclined to agree with the girl and gave her own support in the matter.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea at all. I think it would be pretty rockin." Rachel replied. Naruto grinned at their response.

"Good. Because I'm going to apply for one as soon as possible. I'll be home later okay Chloe?" Naruto said grasping the girl's hand. Chloe pouted.

"Damn. And here I thought we could spend more time together." She sighed. Immediately after she said that she grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him down for a rough kiss getting the blonde to blush.

"That was for good luck and shit." Chloe smirked seeing Naruto walk away from the scene. She had to laugh at that. He could be so shy sometimes. Meanwhile Rachel thought it was cute how good of a couple the duo made. The two girls soon turned around to head toward Chloe's home and get stoned as Chloe so kindly put it.

Naruto though was heading toward the Prescott Estate and was using his super ninja speed to get there. Naruto was lucky he retained all of his abilities when he mysteriously appeared in this world. Because if he didn't he had no idea how _useless_ he would be. Seriously.. That thought literally made Naruto gag.

Life without chakra must suck. Naruto contemplated this while taking out the small poster from his pocket. He read it over and over thinking about all of the possibilities. The money he could be paid, the wealthier he could make his family. The benefits would be such a great thing to have. Now all Naruto had to do was get hired.

* * *

Naruto arrived to see a gigantic white mansion with windows framing some parts of it. It was gorgeous Naruto had to admit. What it would be like to be wealthier in this world. Well, this had to be the most refined example of wealth really. Naruto felt envious of the prestigious family. Literally they could throw money around like trash in a garbage bin. But this was Naruto's chance to receive some of that wealth. This was his chance. And he was always one to take chances that came into his path. This just became added to that path.

Naruto approached the front yard and looked around seeing all of the beautiful groomed plants and bushes. He pulled out his instant print camera and took a picture of one of the bushes. He waved it around and looked at the photo approvingly. He tucked the photo into his pouch and walked on toward the front door. Since he was in a photography class that meant he had to buy himself a camera. Chloe could have given him William's old camera, but she was in the same class as Naruto was. So, he bought his camera earlier in the week before entering Blackwell Academy.

But now Naruto was at the front door knocking loudly on it patiently waiting for someone to answer. He waited a few more moments until he heard the click of the door knob opening. When the door cracked open he witnessed a man with light brown hair, white skin in a full black tuxedo step toward him. Maybe he was the owner?

"Hello sir?" He greeted curiously. Naruto just grinned.

"Hi! are you Mr. Prescott?" Naruto asked. The man raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"That would be me yes." He replied inspecting Naruto up and down.

"Ah. Well you see I saw a poster on the street and I was wondering if you were hiring people for the job of security for the Prescott Household." Naruto said choosing his words carefully. Prescott nodded a little slowly. What poster? He squinted his eyes until he started relaxing them.

"May I see this poster?" He requested. Naruto nodded and fished into his back pocket to pull out the paper. Naruto once finished handed the blonde man the poster and the man examined it. He looked at it a little longer before tearing the poster in half and handing it back to Naruto.

"We are not hiring anyone anymore as the job description requires someone with more ' _experience_ '. You are merely a teenager, so hiring you would be a waste of valuable money." The Prescott man stated firmly receiving a scowl from Naruto.

"How about I prove myself? Me against every guard you have." Naruto offered making the man raise his eyebrow. The blonde boy was obviously brave or horridly stupid. He found he liked that aspect and formed a tiny smile himself.

"How about this? My best guard will duel with you. If you win you'll be hired. And there may be a **_reward_** for you afterwards if you win." He said surprising Naruto.

"What if I lose?" Naruto asked suspiciously. The Prescott man merely chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't get the job and oh you know.. You would be.. I don't know.. Dead." He said simply. Naruto just smirked in response.

"When's the match?" The blonde questioned. Mr. Prescott thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Right now actually. THOMAS!" He called out and a white man with black hair, white skin, black eyes, and all around dark clothing darted toward his side.

"Yes Sire?" He asked in a British accent.

"You and this young man are going to fight. Remember anything goes." The older man stated getting the personal guard to tense up. Naruto just yawned in boredom stretching his limbs out.

"Are you guys done talking yet! I'm ready over here!" Naruto jeered standing lazily. The two in front of the blonde sweat-dropped at the rude actions. Thomas felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the Prescott Estate owner.

"Do make this quick." He said before walking away to spectate from the side. Thomas nodded at the order and looked at Naruto. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him as he saw some birds chirping in the beautifully planted trees.

 _'How dare he! I'll bloody show him!'_ Thomas thought angrily rushing toward Naruto. Naruto saw this and simply dodged to the side. Thomas turned around to aim a roundhouse kick toward Naruto who grasped the incoming leg. Naruto soon after kicked out with his own leg sending Thomas sprawling for several yards. Thomas landed on his back gasping from the hit. He's never been hit before and now that he's felt the power from Naruto's strike. It really hurt.

Thomas shakily stood up pulling out his handgun. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and stood in a stance to get ready. That's when Thomas shot at Naruto, the bullet approaching his face. It was steadily going to impact the blonde's skull. That is before Naruto did the unthinkable. He _caught_ the bullet easily in between his index and middle finger. Mr. Prescott looked at the scene and widened his eyes in awe.

He always sees people evade bullets and thought that when someone pulled out a gun it was game over. He was clearly proven wrong when he witnessed with his own brown eyes seeing someone _catch_ a _bullet_. He was clearly shocked by the outcome of this, so he kept watch.

Thomas became enraged that someone caught the bullet he shot. So he did what he thought was logical and pulled the trigger of his gun several times to shoot at Naruto even going so far as to aim for different parts of his body. But to no avail Naruto caught every bullet. Thomas was about to reload until he felt a fist impact his gut. Thomas soon keeled over gasping for breath as he became unconscious. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Huh, he thought he would've lasted longer. Oh well. Naruto turned away from the unconscious man to look at the owner of the Prescott household. The man responded with a polite grin. He clapped slowly approaching Naruto.

"Well done my boy! Now let's talk business." He said placing his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"The poster said the security guard gets paid 35$ An hour correct?" He said. Naruto nodded.

"Um. Yes Mr. Prescott." Naruto said politely. The wealthy man just waved him off.

"Oh please! Call me Sean. Now we do have to talk about your pay-" Before the man could finish Naruto abruptly yelled out,

"I'm hired!? Awesome!" He cheered jumping up and down in excitement. Sean just blinked at him before coughing loudly to attract the blonde's attention.

"Yes. Now as I was saying, we do have to talk about your pay considering you bested the most skilled guard I had here. And considering his pay was at least multiplied by 100 to your 35. We have to work something out." He said formerly. Naruto nodded dumbly. Does this mean he'll get payed more? That would be _so_ good actually.

"Maybe your pay will be 5,000$ An hour deal?" He said with a smirk seeing Naruto's slack jawed expression.

"5,000 an hour?! Are you sure? I mean. That's a lot, so..." Naruto said while in his mind he was dancing with Kurama hysterically. Sean waved him off again.

"Please Mr. Uzumaki I am a multi time billionaire. This will do nothing to impact my funding. So is it a deal?" Sean asked with a friendly smile. Naruto blinked at him before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh.. In that case can we increase my pay a little?" Naruto asked hiding the eagerness that was seeping into his voice. Sean raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Maybe so. How much did you have in mind?" He asked quizzically. Naruto became thoughtful and struck a thinking pose.

"How about doubling my salary?" He requested as Sean looked at him plainly before replacing it with a firm grin.

"Sure why not? I like my employees with a little bit of backbone anyways. In matter of fact as your reward we will give you a small suitcase that consists of 15,000$. That is just a bonus to sweeten the offer. So, deal?" Sean asked with confidence seeing Naruto go dough eyed from the offer. Next thing he knew Naruto shook his hand and nabbed the suitcase.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto said looking at the contents the suitcase contained. Right there staring at him in all of its glory was fifteen-thousand dollars. Hallelujah! Sean gave a soft laugh at Naruto's antics. He could tell from the moment he met the blonde that he had a hard life in Arcadia Bay. By hard Sean meant poor; considering the look Naruto's face gave off at seeing a _measly_ amount 15,000$ dollars anyways.

"So. It's a deal then?" Sean asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Yup the wealthy Prescott man figured as much. Sean looked around noticing Naruto traveled here by foot. That will simply not do will it?

"Well I see you have no ride home so why not take one of my cars for a spin?" Mr. Prescott said tossing Naruto a key-chain that consisted of a single key. Huh. As Naruto inspected the key he noticed it was literally made out of _pure gold_.. Sweet!

"Um. Which one?" Naruto asked as he saw a multitude of cars in the courtyard.

"It's your pick son." Sean said sagely. Naruto grinned and looked around until he spotted a black slick painted Chevrolet car in the front. Naruto thought it was beautiful..

"How about this one?" Naruto asked. Sean grinned at his choice.

"Ah. The Impala. Magnificent choice Mr. Uzumaki. 1967 Chevrolet, packed with a 327 and a Four Barrel carburetor. Slick onyx paint job and overall one of my favorites. I don't drive it around much but I'm glad to give it away. So, here." Sean Prescott said gesturing to the car getting Naruto to grin.

"So, what are my hours?" Naruto asked.

"4 Hours every day. You can have 2 days off every week, and that's it. Otherwise come back tomorrow at 8PM. That should suffice shouldn't it?" Sean asked receiving a nod from Naruto.

"Here's your driver's license. Now before you ask where we got your picture and information. We just merely used your school portfolio and the picture along with it to save up time." Sean said as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks a lot. I'll be back tomorrow!" Naruto said walking away and hopping in the driver's seat of the Impala. He found he liked the feel of being in a car. Comfy leather seats, new car smell, black tinted windows, the comfy handle of the wheels, everything. Naruto soon drove away from the Prescott Mansion while giving a wave to Sean.

Damn life is good.

* * *

 **Madsen Household**

Naruto drove into the driveway and grinned. Driving was a _lot_ of fun. Naruto grabbed his suitcase and school supplies entering the two-story blue house.

"I'M HOME!" He yelled out. Immediately he saw Joyce and David come from the dining room. One of the two adults smiled softly while the other eyed the suitcase the blonde had in his hand.

"Where have you been?" David asked sternly.

"Getting a job." Naruto grinned surprising them.

"Is that why you have the suitcase Dear?" Joyce asked.

"What is in that!" David yelled trying to snatch the suitcase but Naruto just placed his hand forward.

"Nu uh. That's not nice Davy." Naruto smirked seeing his words get under the man's skin.

"What is in the suitcase Naruto?" Joyce asked more politely.

"Well why don't we find out?" Naruto asked placing the suitcase onto the dining table. Naruto then started to open the suitcase up ever so slowly. Joyce and David were anticipating what the suitcase held, questioning how Naruto acquired it and why he was being so secretive. Well they were going to find out as Naruto unlocked its contents opening up the suitcase.

The two adults stared at the suitcase dumbly when Naruto revealed what was inside. Because the adults never would have guessed that 15,000$ would be staring right back at them.

 **Next time on Life With Naruto, Episode 1:Ontogenesis**

 **(A:N So what do you guys think!? I hope the chapter was okay. I honestly cringed when I edited this one.. But oh well. Anything to continue for you guys! Anyways please review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**


End file.
